1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for connecting the ends of a pair of duct sections, and more particularly, to a duct joint frame assembly for connecting the ends of circular ducts that includes a pair of circular frame members each secured to an end portion of a circular duct and positioned to provide an airtight seal between the ends of the circular ducts as the frame members are urged together and into contact with a gasket positioned between the frame members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to connect the ends of adjacent rectangular heating and air-conditioning ducts by a joint assembly secured to the ends of the adjacent duct members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,543 discloses a hollow coupling frame for connecting a pair of rectangular duct sections. The frame includes a pair of reversely folded legs on one side thereof which define oppositely disposed channels for receipt of the sections to be joined. The legs end in angularly related laterally disposed locking lips, which extend back toward the legs to engage and lock the sections within the channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,549 discloses a duct joint connector for rectangular ducts which includes a rectangular inner frame positioned between adjacent rectangular ducts so that the duct ends abut the frame. The rectangular ducts are secured to the frame by means of external cleats. The corners of the rectangular frame are enclosed by end caps, and mastic may be pumped into the frame to seal air gaps between the ducts and the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,409 discloses an arrangement for joining rectangular ventilation ducts. A first and second member are connected with a first duct end and a second duct end, respectively. The second member is provided with an upright stiffening leg and a horizontal leg terminated by a hook-shaped member, which can be snapped over a raised edge of the first member. The first member comprises a horizontal lip which is received by the second member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,206 discloses a flange connection for rectangular air-conditioning ducts. The flange connection includes eight pieces of open-sided box girder, four of which are slipped onto and fixed to each of two rectangular ducts to form frames thereon. The two frames are then bolted together. Angle pieces are inserted into the frames at the corners and bolted to the frames to produce the desired sealing force between the frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,376 discloses a flange type duct joint assembly that includes a pair of frame members secured to the ends of adjacent rectangular ducts. The frame members have flange portions secured to each other by angular corner pieces having rearwardly curved or displaced flange portions operable to facilitate an air-tight seal between the ends of the duct sections and the frame members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,778 discloses a duct joint assembly for sealingly connecting the ends of a pair of rectangular sheet metal duct sections that includes clamps for both connecting adjacent corner pieces which are part of the joint assembly and exerting sealing forces upon the corner pieces.
Assemblies for use in connecting the ends of rectangular ducts are also disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,542,923 and 4,558,892. The duct assemblies disclosed in these patents each include a plurality of individual frame members secured to the ends of adjacent rectangular ducts. Angular corner pieces are inserted into the ends of adjacent frame members, and the adjacent frame members on opposing duct ends are secured together by means of a clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,724 discloses a duct joint frame for connecting rectangular duct sections that includes a plurality of flange members positioned oppositely of one another on the ends of the pair of generally rectangular ducts. Each flange member includes a stop arranged to engage a plurality of protuberances on the inner surface of the duct adjacent the duct end portion to prevent retraction of the duct end portion from the flange member. Angular corner pieces extend into the ends of the flange members to connect adjacent flange members and form a frame around the respective duct end portions.
Assemblies for connecting the ends of rectangular duct sections are also disclosed in West German Pat. Nos. 2,434,160 and 2,758,295. The assemblies disclosed in these patents each include a plurality of frame members which are slipped onto the ends of the opposing duct sections, and corner pieces which are inserted into the adjacent frame members on each duct. The corner pieces are bolted together to connect the adjacent duct sections.
Although the above listed patents each disclose apparatus for connecting generally rectangular duct sections, it is also known to provide apparatus for connecting the ends of generally circular duct sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,805 discloses a flexible strip for connecting the ends of generally circular ducts. The flexible strip includes a pair of longitudinal grooves adapted to receive the ends of the circular ducts therein. Protuberances on the outside surfaces of the circular ducts engage the longitudinal grooves to prevent retraction of the circular ducts from the strip after assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,681 discloses a device for establishing a sealing connection between the ends of tubular members. The ends of the tubular members are bent outwardly, and a sealing member is positioned between the outwardly bent ends of the adjacent tubular members. A connecting strip having a substantially U-shaped cross section is forced over the outwardly bent ends of the tubular members to clamp the tubular member ends against the sealing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,948 discloses an elastic coupling for joining two pipes or tubes carrying a pressurized fluid. The coupling includes a plurality of elastic ring segments each having an annular cross section and a clamping collar. The pipes or tubes to be connected each include an outwardly extending rim or flange around the circumference of the edge of the pipe. The pipe flanges are arranged to receive the elastic ring segments. After the elastic ring segments are placed in surrounding relationship with the pipe flanges, the clamping collar is clamped down into contact with the ring segments causing the cross section of the ring segments to contract. As the ring segments contract, the pipe flanges are moved towards one another to compress a seal disposed intermediate the two flanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,797 discloses a flanged ring for connecting sheet metal tube sections. Each flanged ring includes a securing flange which protrudes radially outwardly from the tube section, an arm projecting from the inner end of the securing flange and a ring land bent obliquely outward from the arm toward the securing flange. The outer diameter of the ring land is selected such that when it is driven into the end of the tube, it is prestressed and thus produces a joint between the flanged ring and the tube. To connect a pair of sheet metal tube sections, a pair of flanged rings are secured to the ends of adjacent circular ducts, and the securing flanges of the adjacent flanged rings are fixed firmly to one another by means of a screw connection, clamp or the like. A German publication identified as "Metu System 61" illustrates a flange ring for connecting the ends of circular metal duct and is similar to the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,797. There is also a Canadian publication by Titan Steel Corporation which illustrates a similar product.
While it has been suggested by the prior art devices to connect a pair of adjacent rectangular duct sections or circular duct sections by means of a pair of frame members or the like, there is a need for an improved duct connector for connecting the ends of a pair of adjacent circular ducts in which the vertical walls of adjacent frame members connected to the circular ducts are urged together and into contact with a gasket member positioned between the adjacent frame members to provide an airtight seal between the duct sections joined.